Shell Shock (Series 7)
For the unrelated Series 3 robot, see Shell Shock (Series 3). Shell Shock was a circular robot that competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It did not last long in the Seventh Wars, as it became the first robot to be flipped out of the arena in Series 7, dispatched by newcomer M2. The team also entered Series 4 with Fat Boy Tin. Design It was designed to look like the shell of a snail, with an overhead axe possessing a "cute little face", as described by Jayne Middlemiss. This weapon was protected by the shell along with a small petrol-powered cutting disc at the front. Shell Shock also had two electric arms for self-righting that blended into the shell, though they failed to work when needed. Etymology The name Shell Shock refers to the robot's snail shell-like appearance. It is possible that this robot received its name and design in honour of the live snail found inside its predecessor Fat Boy Tin after it was eliminated from the Fourth Wars, although this has not been evidenced. The Team Shell Shock was entered by a team based in Leighton Buzzard, in Bedfordshire. The team was comprised of a father-and-son collaboration, John Lewis and Richard Lewis. The team had previous experience on Robot Wars, after entering the Fourth Wars with Fat Boy Tin. Qualification Shell Shock first attempted to enter Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars, where it faced Gyrobot, Scrap Dragon and The Stag in its qualifier battle. Not long after the battle had begun, Shell Shock broke down, and did not leave enough of an impression to be given a place in Series 6. Shell Shock would subsequently qualify for Series 7 under unknown circumstances. Robot History Series 7 Shell Shock's first and only appearance in the Robot Wars televised show was in the Seventh Wars. It participated in the first battle of Heat A, and was placed up against newcomers M2, previous Heat Finalists Vader and University Challenge champions Tiberius 3. In the battle, Shell Shock played a fairly passive role, in comparison to M2, who flipped Vader around. Vader then hit Shell Shock and created a gash in the side armour. M2 flipped Shell Shock onto its side; it tried to self-right but its arm failed to work. M2 then steered Shell Shock around and charged it, flipping it onto its back by the arena wall. A quick follow up flip saw Shell Shock fly out of the arena. It was later followed by Vader, which was also flipped out by M2. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record External Links *Video of Shell Shock's Series 6 qualifier on YouTube Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Bedfordshire Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena in their only appearance Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots with a separate self-righting mechanism Category:Robots with Medical or Diagnostic names Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7